


Competitive

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Mentions of an ex of Danny's, competitive Steve mcgarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When their latest case involves a spicy pepper eating contest, Steve finds himself jealous of Danny's ex who used to participate in the contest.





	Competitive

It wasn't like Danny didn't know Steve was competitive. He'd always claimed it to be Steve's biggest downfall. However, he had no idea how competitive Steve could be when it came to Danny, but he was about to find out.

"So our vic is a twenty seven year old male. He died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head and was found this morning on the stage of the annual spicy pepper eating contest," Kono pointed at the screen where the pictures from the crime scene were laid out.

"Wait, did he die on the pepper pedestal or was he put there?" Danny frowned pointing at the picture of the dead body. There didn't look to be enough blood for that to be the primary crime scene.

All heads turned to look at the blonde.

"What did you just call it?" Steve asked with a teasing grin already on his face.

"The pepper pedestal. That's what it's called. It the annual chili challenge, right? They call the stage the pepper pedestal," Danny shrugged, gesturing heavily towards the pictures.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Lou asked, blinking at Danny.

"You know what, just forget it," Danny huffed.

"No. No, I'd like to know too," Chin smiled at the shorter man.

"An ex of mine used to join every year when it came through Jersey. It was a big deal to him," Danny spoke dismissively. Obviously not wanting to dwell, he pointed at the picture again but before he could say anything else, Steve spoke up.

"You didn't tell me that," Steve crossed his arms with a pout as he looked at Danny.

"I didn't have a reason to," Danny shrugged again.

"Which ex was this?"

"Justin."

"The tall one that flew you out to France for your one year anniversary?"

"I don't see how that's relevant, but yes."

"The same one that broke your heart cause he left you for a woman?"

"Thank you for the reminder. Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure," Steve gave a smile before turning back to the screen.

Danny let out a huff but decided not to push it. They had a case to solve.

"So did he die there, or was it...staged?" Danny grinned at his own joke, earning groans from the other team members.

-

"So was he any good?" Steve asked as they walked away from interviewing the contest runner.

"I'm sorry?" Danny frowned at his partner.

"Your ex, was he any good?"

"Any good?" Why was Steve asking about his ex?

"Yeah, did he win the spicy statue?" Steve asked, gesturing at the large metal pepper trophy on display.

"Oh, yeah actually, he won third the first year and first the second year," Danny nodded.

Steve only gave a grunt as they continued walking. He paused in front of the large winners board that was set up at the sign up sheet. His eyes scanned the many winners over the years. Only first placers were on the board. Steve frowned when his eyes landed on a picture of Danny with a man next to him. The man was taller and dark haired, much like himself. He was holding up the trophy with one hand and his other was wrapped around Danny who was smiling up at Justin like he was the sun.

"Steve?" Danny reached out to touch the other man's arm.

"You're on here," Steve said not looking away from the picture. The way Danny's arm was wrapped around his ex and his other hand placed firmly on his chest. It was classic proud Danny. 

"What?" Danny frowned, stepping forward.

"This him?" Steve pointed at the photo, fighting to keep any animosity out of his tone.

"Oh, wow, yeah," Danny's voice broke slightly at the sight of him and Justin. He hadn't realized that picture was taken. That was just three months before they broke up.

Steve noticed the pained expression on Danny's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"We should really get going, Max is waiting at the lab," Danny said then, turning away quickly.

"Danny," Steve sighed as he hurried after his partner. "Danny, wait."

"I don't want to talk about it, Steven," Danny's tone was warning.

Steve normally would have continued to press but the use of his full name told him that he needed to give Danny time. He could bring it up later.

-

Later turned out to be bad time as well. They were just about to interrogate their suspect when Steve pulled Danny aside.

"Hey, real quick, about earlier. That picture of you two-"

"Steve, please," Danny huffed. He really didn't want to talk about his ex.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sure the reminder wasn't easy," Steve was careful to leave off the part where it wasn't easy for him either.

"You really want to do this? We have a suspect in custody," Danny gestured at the door.

"Let him sweat, he's probably used to it," Steve winked.

"Oh I see, I make jokes and all I get is an eye roll but you do it and it's funny," Danny quipped with a huff.

"Look, I just want to make sure you're okay," Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You two looked really happy and-"

"No, I'm not doing this," Danny took a step back, his hands up as if to say leave me out of it.

"Doing what?" Steve frowned.

"I'm not going down memory lane with you. It's stupid. That was a long time ago. I'm over it and it doesn't matter," Danny shook his head adamantly.

Before Steve could object Danny was opening the door to the interrogation room.

-

Danny knocked on Chin's door, poking his head in, "Hey have you seen Steve?"

"Yeah, he text a bit ago saying he was down at the chili challenge," Chin nodded. "I was about to head that way actually. Kono said he just started."

"Just started?" Danny frowned.

He groaned in realization, dropping his head. He was seriously going to kill Steve.

Danny made his way down to the chili challenge as quickly as he could. As he approached the stage he saw Steve lined up at the table with a plate of peppers in front of him. He was sweating and his face was bright red.

"Steven Jack McGarrett, what the hell are you doing?" Danny snapped from in front of the stage.

"Danny, what are you doing here? This was supposed to be a surprise," Steve panted.

"A surprise? Are you insane? 'Oh surprise Danny, I'm in the hospital because my stomach is bleeding.'" Danny spoke tauntingly. "These people train for this all year, you jackass."

"But Justin did it and-"

"So help me Steven if you don't get off that stage," Danny's anger was growing each second Steve sat there, his face redder than the peppers on his plate.

"But-"

"Now."

Steve shook his head. He wasn't a quitter.

Danny turned then, walking away. He refused to watch the rest of this. Steve had completely lost his mind.

He didn't' bother to listen to the announcer as he made his way towards the picnic tables a few yards away. He laid his head in his hands. How had he ended up with someone as reckless as Steve in his life? If it wasn't one thing, it was another with him. Danny didn't know how he managed it every day.

"Danny," Steve's voice spoke up behind him then.

Danny didn't move.

"You're mad at me," Steve guessed sitting next to Danny, his back to the table.

Danny finally looked up. "Why would you do that? And if you say it's because of Justin so help me."

Steve dropped his head in shame. "You were so proud of him in that picture and you always had crazy stories of you two. He seemed like a fun guy and you loved him, a lot. He was so adventurous and..." Steve gave a sad shrug.

Danny frowned at Steve. His face was still a bit red from the heat of the peppers. "Are you jealous?"

Steve scoffed, "What? No."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Steve, I may have loved him at one time, but that was almost four years ago. I've moved on. And I don't need you to be Justin. You're Steve and trust me that is enough," He grabbed Steve's hand in his. "You are plenty adventurous, probably more so in fact. And even if you weren't, I love you. I don't want you to be anyone else. Especially one of my ex's. They're an ex for a reason."

Steve nodded. He knew Danny was right.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I just saw that picture of you two and..."

"You're too competitive for your own good, you know that? Did you really expect to win?" Danny laughed.

Steve gave a half shrug before leaning in.

Danny pulled back, "Whoa, I learned the hard way spicy transfers in a kiss."

Steve frowned. He didn't like the way that sounded.

"Yes I kissed my ex-boyfriend," Danny huffed. "Deal with it," He leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve's cheek instead.

Steve grinned. Danny was right, he loved him. Not Justin. He had no reason to be jealous. But that didn't change the fact that next year he was winning that spicy statue.


End file.
